The Past Always Bites Back
by Kiraclara
Summary: AU - Jack Harkness was very good at his job as a thief. However, he gets bored of his life and decides to start over.  Eight years later living happily with his partner, Ianto Jones,  Jack's past decides to pay a visit.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Past Always Bites Back (1/?)

**Author: **kiraclara

**Characters: **Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Ianto Jones, Owen

Harper, John Hart, Mickey Smith, Rose Tyler, The Doctor (10th)

**Pairing(s): **Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Ianto, Owen/Tosh, Doctor/Rose

**Rating: **PG-13, for the swearing 

**Warnings: **Bad language.

**Spoilers: **Basically taking parts from Torchwood and putting them here. No spoilers for Doctor Who. 

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to the producers (BBC Wales), the creators (Russell T. Davies). This has been written for fun and not for profit.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. I'm stuck in another country and my ideas are going at me from all direction. I thought I try this out before my nerves got the best of me. 

**Beta: **None yet but I would like one. 

**Summary: **AU - Jack Harkness was very good at his job as a thief. However, he gets bored of his life and decides to start over. Eight years later living happily with his partner, Ianto Jones, Jack's past decides to pay a visit. Can Jack protect what he cares about from his past? (Not the best summary, but hey I'll learn.)

**Comments: **I would love comments. Yet, I will not take rudeness or put downs. If you have any problems, I suggest you go somewhere else because I don't care really for bad attitudes. 

**Prologue**

Jack Harkness knew his past would come back to haunt him one day. It would always be connected to him like his shadow. His dark side. He just wished it didn't have to come out like front of people he had come to trust and respect. He could see the hurt in their eyes finding out the truth about the man they called their friend. As much as Jack wanted to curl into a ball and hide or just run out the door and never turn around, he couldn't. He had a job to do, and this was one job he couldn't fail. If he failed, Jack knew his world would shatter into a million pieces. The person he loved was at stake. The person who next week he was going to take out to celebrate their six years as partners. Ianto Jones.

Ianto Jones knew he didn't know everything about his partner. He could tell that Jack had secrets he didn't want anyone to know about. Yet, Ianto didn't care at that moment, all he needed to know was that Jack loved him. Jack trusted him. He knew when Jack was ready to he tell him, he would. He, however, didn't expect Jack's past to hit him dead on in the face. Literally. Pulling at the restraints, Ianto tried his best to get his breathing over control wincing slightly from the pain. He tried to think back to when this all started- Monday. He hated Mondays. He knew the population in generally hated Mondays. He just didn't think it would turn his week into this. Being kidnapped and held hostage. Lucky him. Turning his face back up towards his captor, all Ianto could do was think about Jack. Jack would come. Not to sound like a bloody girl, but Jack would save him. That he knew for certain, if he knew anything about Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Past Always Bites Back (2/?)

**Rating: **PG-13, for the swearing

**Warnings: **Bad language.

**Spoilers: **Basically taking parts from Torchwood and putting them here. No spoilers for Doctor Who.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to the producers (BBC Wales), the creators (Russell T. Davies). This has been written for fun and not for profit.

**Author's Notes: **None

**Beta: **None yet but I would like one.

**Comments: **Thanks for all the comments on the prologue. It made me more confident about my story, so I decided to release the first chapter early.

**Chapter 1**

_Monday - Cardiff, Wales_

_The buzzing from the alarm clock was not how Jack Harkness-Jones (40) liked to start his mornings, but since he couldn't smell coffee in the air, it meant his other alarm clock was still in bed with him. After giving the alarm clock a couple of good whacks, some missing making his hand connect with the hard wood of the small table, Jack curved back towards the other side of the bed to wrap his arm around the waist of his partner, Ianto Harkness-Jones (32). _

"_Wakey wakey. It's time to start the day." Jack mumble. _

_His face buried in Ianto's neck kissing it. Ianto wiggled slightly moving Jack away then pulling the duvet closer to him. _

"_I don't want to." He complained quietly somewhat looking like a small child under the covers. _

_Ianto continued to nestle himself deeper into the bed. Jack could only shake his head and laugh softly. He twisted off the bed and put his legs on the floor shivering slightly because of the chilled floor. Jack rubbed his face with his massive hands to help get the sleep from his eyes, well while waiting for Ianto to get up Jack thought he would get ready by taking a shower first. Hopefully when he got out, Ianto would have coffee ready for him. _

_The streaming water bought Jack from his drowsy state as he washed all over. While showering, his thoughts went back to the man hopefully now up from the bed and making some of the best coffee the human race has every known in his opinion. He couldn't believe it. In a week, he would be celebrating his eighth anniversary to the younger man. Six as his partner. A small smile graced his lips when he thought back to all good times he had with Ianto. Of course there were some rough times, but they got through them. No couple was perfect. Especially not Jack. Turning the water and grabbing a towel to dry himself off, Jack came back into the room to find his partner still engrossed in the covers. Small snores coming from the bed told Jack that Ianto had fallen back to sleep. _

_Glancing at the clock, Jack saw it was close to 8 in the morning. Ianto had an appointment at 10 with a client who wanted help trying to find information on some guy from the his past or something. Heading over to the bed, Jack took a deep breathe before grabbing a hold of the covers and just as quickly pulling them off the bed. Ianto curled into himself trying to find some form of warmth. When he couldn't, he opened his eyes and raised his head to glare at Jack. _

"_Bastard." Those were the only words Ianto mutter before shivering slightly. Jack's answer was only to bark out with laughter._

"_Yeah, actually my parent's were happily married. Thank you very much. Now come sleepy head, you know I can't go to work without your coffee, and you need to start getting ready to meet your client." _

_Ianto raised his head slightly again looking at the window realizing that it was in fact morning. Pulling himself up from the bed, Ianto started towards the kitchen wearing only his boxers. Jack thought he looked adorable with his sleepy puppy dog look, and his hair in a mess. _

"_Go get dress. I'll start the coffee and then get ready myself." Ianto mumbled heading out of the room and towards the kitchen. _

_After dressing himself in a light blue dress shirt with his favorite pair of pant and braces, Jack headed into the kitchen to find Ianto just pouring the coffee into their mugs. Quickly Jack grabbed his coffee and placed the mug beneath his nose for a quick sniff before drinking the beverage._

"_Ahh. What a perfect way to start the day." _

_Jack looked over at Ianto who was had a small smile on his lips before drinking his own cup as well. Looking back at the clock and seeing it was a little past eight, Jack finished his coffee the put his cup in the sink before heading to give Ianto a give peck on the lips. _

"_Alright. Time to go. I'll call you later for lunch, okay?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah. That will be fine" Ianto replied. _

_Jack putting on his boots and collecting his favorite RAF coat, his keys, and his cell phone headed towards the door. Before exiting towards the outside world, he turned back and walked towards Ianto who was heading back towards the bathroom. He grabbed Ianto turning him while diving down onto his lips conveying all the love and happiness he could into that morning kiss._

"_Eight years." Jack said with a warm smile on his face. _

_Ianto looked right back into Jack's eyes and returning the warm smile with his own._

"_Yeah. Eight years."_

_Jack nodded then left his partner to start his day at Torchwood._


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Past Always Bites Back (3/?)

**Rating: **PG-13, for the swearing

**Warnings: **Bad language.

**Spoilers: **Basically taking parts from Torchwood and putting them here. No spoilers for Doctor Who.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to the producers (BBC Wales), the creators (Russell T. Davies). This has been written for fun and not for profit.

**Author's Notes: **None

**Beta: **None yet but I would like one.

**Comments: **If I can get chapter 4 and 5 done this week then I'll release chapter 3 on Friday. Thanks for all the comments, their really helping get me into the mood.

**Chapter 2**

If anyone told Jack Harkness thirteen years ago that he would start his own little detective agency, he would have burst out laughing thinking you were pulling the wool over his eyes. Or he might have punched them, it depended on his mood at the time. If they told he that he called it Torchwood, he just would have stared at them with a confused look on his face. Torchwood? What kind of name is that?

Jack reminisced about his travels before settling in Cardiff. He remembers stopping by an abandoned castle during that time and learning from the locals its history. Jack simply just liked the sound of it on his tongue.

Walking into the Torchwood office, Jack noticed Toshiko Sato, or Tosh, his technical expert, sitting at her desk with her husband, Owen Harper, perched on the side. Owen was their medical expert when needed.

"I don't ever remember hiring you." Jack said raising an eyebrow at Owen.

"What I can't come check on my wife?"

Owen looked around the room before staring back at Jack.

"And where's Tea-boy? Is the good professor back to his students? I was kind of hoping for some of his coffee before I headed to work."

Ianto sometimes helped out at the office with research or made the team his coffee when they had a long night ahead, or he wasn't busy with his classes. Jack just shook his head. Ianto hated the nickname, but he and Owen liked to hang out sometimes, even if they still bicker. Also Ianto just adored Tosh, so it made spending time with Owen easier.

"He had a client today. I can make some coffee if you want some?" Jack asked.

Owen just shook his head muttering a 'hell no' before giving Tosh a kiss on the lips and heading out the door. Jack stared at Owen leaving then turned to look at Tosh.

"Tosh, do you want a coffee?"

"Uh no thank you Jack, but a tea would be lovely." she responded. Her eyes never leaving the screen, but Jack noticed a small blush creeping on her face.

Jack pouted slightly before heading towards the mini kitchen they had set up near the back of the office. Jack knew his coffee was no where near Ianto's, but it wasn't that bad. Nearing the coffee maker, Jack noticed Gwen Cooper, his partner in solving crime, huddled in the corner by the coffee machine on her cell phone. Probably talking to Rhys. Hanging up, she turned to Jack.

"Morning." Jack nodded at Gwen. "Rhys?" He nodded at the phone while he made coffee and tea.

"No. That was the station. Apparently there was a break-in at the French embassy. And they want our help."

"I knew they actually liked me." Jack smirked.

"No. Your just good at what you do." She retorted. "Some of them find your flirting and antics quiet annoying."

"And the other find it quiet charming and brave." He smiled. Then he noticed her staring at her phone. "Miss it back there?"

"No. Despite the weird hours, I like it here." Gwen answered. "It's just weird. Who would try to steal from an embassy?"

Jack just shrugged. "Depends on what they were trying to steal." He turned towards Tosh. "Alright then. Come on Tosh. Tea time will have to wait."


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Past Always Bites Back (4/?)

**Rating: **PG-13, for the swearing

**Warnings: **Bad language.

**Spoilers: **Basically taking parts from Torchwood and putting them here. No spoilers for Doctor Who.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to the producers (BBC Wales), the creators (Russell T. Davies). This has been written for fun and not for profit.

**Author's Notes: **Okay I have to take a break from posting for about three weeks, so about the first week in September is when I'll start posting again. Thanks to all who have been commenting, its been a great confidence booster.

**Beta: **None yet but I would like one.

**Comments: **It's amazing. This chapter was the beginning of it all and the hardest chapter to write. Kept going back and forth on the last parts.

**Chapter 3**

Ianto Jones loves knowledge. He loves learning the history of people and places all over the world. That's what probably made him so great at his job as Professor of History at Cardiff University. Ianto doesn't like to blow his own horn, but people have noticed how good he is at finding information. That has lead to many people to come to him when their looking for information they couldn't find themselves.

This leads to why Ianto is rushing on the sidewalk to meet his client for his ten o clock appointment. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up late trying to help Jack with the reports for his last case, but Jack Harkness can be oh so persuasive when he wanted to be. Which led them to the bed room a few hours later when Jack wouldn't stop kissing his neck. Sometimes Ianto Jones can never understand Jack Harkness, like how he can so full of energy on such little sleep after such a rigorous night. Ianto probably would never know.

Glancing at his watch, Ianto saw he had ten minutes before he was suppose to meet his client at a pub not that far from the Plass. Slowing down, Ianto straightening his suit. He always liked to be a picture of professionalism when meeting new clients. Today he was wearing one of Jack's favorite suits: deep red dress shirt, red and black striped tie with a black waist coat and matching black suit jacket and pants. He felt like making Jack drool when he met him later for lunch.

Making his way into the pub, Ianto found it to be empty except for the bartender cleaning some glasses. It didn't surprise Ianto to find the place empty so early. He just made his way to the bar and ordered some water while he waited. Ianto thought about this client. All he had was that the client's name- Mr. Hart. Not much to go on. Fiddling with the pocket watch Jack gave him as a birthday gift their first year together, Ianto sat their patiently sipping on his water.

"Oh he's taste haven't changed. He still know how to pick them." A voice spoke from the other end of the bar. Ianto perked up his head from his drink to look.

A man with high cheek bones, blue eyes, and short dirty blonde hair wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, white shirt, and a black jacket. Something about the man made the hairs on the back of Ianto's neck stand as tall as the Eifel Tower. _His eyes. _He's not bad looking Ianto thought, it just means I'll be talking more on the phone than in person. Mr. Hart sat next to Ianto holding up two fingers to the bartender. He nodded going to grab two bottles of lager. He placed them in front of Hart and Ianto.

"Uh." Ianto turned to look at Hart. "Sorry, but I don't drink this early." He pushed the bottle away from him.

"Indulge me." Hart replied.

Ianto gave Hart a good look then shrugged grabbing the bottle and sipping some of the alcohol.

"Well Mr. Hart…"

"Call me John." Hart quickly corrected.

"Well _John_…" Ianto sipped some more from the bottle. "how can I help you?"

Hart gulped down his first bottle before ordering another. He drank half the bottle before he spoke again.

"No point in holding out on you. Your going to help me get close to that hubby of yours." John bluntly stated.

Ianto choked on some of his drink. "What!" He shouted as he twisted to face John. He had to rest his free hand on his head when a wave of dizziness flooded over him.

"You heard me. I need to grab Jack Harkness's attention, and your help is unfortunately needed." Hart explained as if it should have been obvious to Ianto.

"Why?" Ianto asked. His vision continued to blur, his eyes getting heavy with sleepiness. He lost a hold on his drink. The crash of the glass brought a smirk to Hart's face.

"Sedative starting to take it's hold, no?" Hart set his drink back down on the counter and turned towards Ianto to grab a hold of his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. He moved Ianto back towards the counter, lowering him closer to the counter. Ianto tried to struggle, but he was getting tried by the second. Ianto turned his back to Hart as his vision was getting darker.

"Who are you?" Ianto slurred before finally succumbing to the effects of the sedative. He body slumping on the counter of the bar.

"Oh Eye candy. You're asking the right question to the wrong person." Hart laughed digging into Ianto's pocket to grab his watch.

Raising his hand , he signaled the bartender and another man hiding in the back to come and grab Ianto's body and take it away through the back of the pub.

"Well…better get this place ready. Then to get in touch with old Jackie boy." Hart said clasping his hands together then turned to down the rest of his drink.

**A/N: God I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter. Comments would make me feel better. **


	5. Author's Note

A.N

Oh I am so sorry to everybody who's reading this fan fiction. I have major writer's block (which is weird because the story is basically 90% complete in my head). Also the real world is taking over from college applications to SAT to finding a job. I really am going to finish this. Thank you to all who have read this.

-Phoenixclara


	6. UPDATE!

Author's Notes

I know it been too long since I have updated anything on my fanfiction account. I can only give my deepest apologies. Real life got in the way as I was getting ready for college, and I had a part time job. In the end, I simply forgot about writing anything. A few weeks ago, I started getting notes asking me to continue writing. I was deeply touched. Thank you. I will finish this. I actually started writing again since I started school. My plan is actually to finish "It's Not About the Money, It's About the Payback" this week hopefully by Sunday and post everything in one go. I need to get it out of the way. I working on my next Reel_Torchwood, it is Gattaca for anyone who is interested. In addition, I was working on Ianto_BigBang that will not be out until December since I hit a big writer's block. However, I also am working in NaNoWriMo with an AU M-preg that was rather based on Final Fantasy/TW End of Days and the DW Satan's Pit.

Really, I need to go back and finish the outline for The Past Always Bites Back before I actually finish it. I am almost finish with the next chapter, so keep sending your reviews and encouragement. They do help. I will repost the whole story because it needs to be betaed. Thanks to all who have been reading. I will get these finish.


End file.
